1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a flexible display device and a method for driving a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices have been developed for electronic products, including but not limited to televisions, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigations, and game consoles. These products may include one or more input devices, e.g., keyboard, mouse, and touch panel. Some display devices curve, bend, fold, roll, or stretch.